<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate Cinnamon, but I Hate You More by defenselessgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784609">I Hate Cinnamon, but I Hate You More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselessgold/pseuds/defenselessgold'>defenselessgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College, Cute Simon Lewis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Simon Lewis, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Lovesick Jace, M/M, Mutual Pining, New York City, Simon needs CPR, Starbucks, clary and jace are related because sebastian is their brother but its not a huge thing, jace deserves love, jace is emotionally constipated, jimon, simon is done with the emotional whiplash, they are just college kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselessgold/pseuds/defenselessgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I say, like a total idiot, that I needed him to proofread my physics term paper.” Jace groaned and flopped on Alec’s bed.</p><p>Alec groaned back at Jace mockingly and swiveled around in his desk chair. “Firstly, get off my bed. Secondly, that’s what you get when you fall in love with your best friend.”</p><p>or:</p><p>Where Simon and Jace have been best friends since freshman year of college and Simon is always supportive of Jace, even when Jace lies that he has a physics term paper. Oh.. and Simon needs CPR because Jace using pet names is just.. so bizarre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate Cinnamon, but I Hate You More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been a year in the works and I'm honestly happy with how it turned out!!</p><p>warning: there is mild cussing because what college student doesn't curse?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The professor waved his hand at the class, prompting the end of class and Simon was nothing less than relieved. He had barely slept the night before, pulling together a seven-page research paper out of nothing and he was glad to finally be done for the weekend. He turned his cell phone back on as he always turned it off during class, a habit that was hard to break or so that is what Jace says. His phone was on for barely a minute before it started to ring off the hook. </p><p><b>Missed Call:</b> Jace Herondale <em> 7:58am </em></p><p><b>Missed Call:</b> Jace Herondale <em> 8:03am </em></p><p><b>Jace:</b> Si, are you alive? <em> 8:05am </em></p><p><b>Jace:</b> I’m assuming you are since you never miss a class. <em> 8:07am </em></p><p><b>Jace:</b> Why do you always turn your phone off during class, what if something important happened. <em> 8:17am </em></p><p><b>Jace:</b> Help! I’ve been captured by vampires! <em> 8:35am </em></p><p><b>Missed Call: </b> Jace Herondale <em> 8:37am </em></p><p><b>Jace:</b> You’re no fun. We’re getting coffee after your class. <em> 8:50am </em></p><p><b>Jace:</b> Meet me at Starbucks after class. <em> 9:15am </em></p><p>Simon rolled his eyes and looked at the time: <em> 9:30am </em>. Simon started to walk his way to the Starbucks on campus and slowly smiled to himself. Jace Herondale has been his best friend since Jace walked into the Animation and Gaming club meeting last year with his brother Alec. It was obvious that Alec dragged his brother to the club so that Alec could talk to Magnus, the club president. Simon and Jace sort of just gravitated towards each other during that meeting and since then, they've been inseparable. Two years later and they haven’t done anything without the other. Simon and Jace were a package deal, so much so that their friends often joked that they were a couple. Jimon, as Clary and Izzy dubbed them. </p><p>But they weren’t. At least… not yet. Simon has had a feeling that whatever he and Jace had was reciprocal in terms of romantic feelings but Simon was never one to push. Especially since Jace’s life was a bit chaotic, to say the least.  </p><p>Simon had arrived at Starbucks a little after quarter past and saw Jace sitting at their usual table in the corner of the shop. Jace was looking down at the table which prompted Simon to decide to scare the blonde-haired beauty. He slowly made his way to the table but stopped abruptly when Jace looked up and locked eyes. “Were you going to <em> scare </em> me, Simon?” </p><p>Simon’s face flushed. He didn't know why he embarrassed himself like this and he didn’t know <em> why </em> he felt embarrassed in front of Jace. They were <em> best </em> friends, there was <em> no </em> need to be embarrassed. Especially since this was <em> Jace Lightwood </em>.</p><p>“Yes, yes I was.” Simon said firmly, trying to smile. He awkwardly sat down across Jace and picked up the cup Jace was gesturing towards for Simon to drink. He took a sip and set it down slowly, trying to figure out what the drink was. It was a sort of game the two played whenever they went to Starbucks. Whoever arrived first would order the other a mystery drink and have them guess what the drink was.  “Jace, I told you last time that I do not like cinnamon.” </p><p>“Just drink it.” Jace said gruffly. “I know you're going to like it.”</p><p>“But I don’t--” Simon sighed and rolled his eyes as he continued to drink. “It’s a chai latte with…” Simon took another sip. “Two shots of espresso and a ton of disgusting cinnamon.” </p><p>“Cierto.” Jace winked and drank from his own cup. “You look good for someone who pulled an all-nighter.” </p><p>Jace looked good too with his black leather jacket一<em> it’s vegan leather, Simon </em>一 and ripped jeans. Thank goodness for Magnus because freshman Jace was a total disaster. </p><p>“Oh! I umm-“ Simon’s face grew hot. “You look pretty alright yourself.”</p><p>Jace scoffed with a smile. “Just alright?”</p><p>Simon rolled his eyes and just watched Jace continue to drink his coffee. “So what’s up? Why did you want to see me?”</p><p>“What? I can’t spontaneously get coffee with my best friend?” Jace smirked and leaned back in his chair. </p><p>Simon smiled and rolled his eyes. “I know you Jace, there’s always an ulterior motive.” </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>“So I say, like a total idiot, that I needed him to proofread my physics term paper.” Jace groaned and flopped on Alec’s bed.</p><p>Alec groaned back at Jace mockingly and swiveled around in his desk chair. “Firstly, get off my bed. Secondly, that’s what you get when you fall in love with your best friend.”</p><p>“Alec, give me some sympathy. Goddamnit, where’s Magnus? He always gives me better advice than you.”  </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes at his brother. “If you’re going to criticize me, you’re welcome to leave. Magnus has a class until seven tonight.”</p><p>Jace sighed. Sometimes he hates how pathetically in love he is with Simon.</p><p><b>Simon Lewis:</b> So what time did you want to meet up so I can proofread that paper? <em> 3:28pm </em></p><p>“Alec, Alec, Alec!” Jace grabbed his phone and shoved it in his brother’s face. “What do I say? ‘Oh I don’t have a physics term paper, I just said that because your face distracted me and the words vomited out.’ ”</p><p>Alec’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Your vocabulary is just…” He grabbed Jace’s phone to take a closer look at it. “Okay… hear me out. What if you make it seem like he’s coming over to revise but it ends up just you two hanging out?” </p><p>“Like distract him?” Jace asked, unsure. “Si isn’t dumb, Alec.”</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes. </p><p>“But!” Jace continued. “Maybe you have a point.”</p><p>一一一一一一一一</p><p>Simon walked up to the door of Jace’s apartment and paused before knocking on the door. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and pushed up his glasses before seeing that the door had opened. Jace stood in the doorway in one of those fancy Polo sweaters that Maryse always bought him and Alec for Christmas. The ones Jace never wore because he looked too preppy in them. </p><p>“Hey!” Simon broke the silence. </p><p>“Oh..uh...hey!” Jace replied and moved to open the door wider so Simon could pass through. Simon felt a weirdness in the air as he took off his messenger bag and threw it over the small table Jace had in the designated eating area. He turned around towards Jace and saw that Jace had not moved a muscle. </p><p>“Earth to Jace?” Simon said. “Phoning home. You have a paper to write, don't you?”</p><p>“No.” Jace looked up at Simon. “I don’t have a paper.”</p><p>Simon was puzzled yet his heart started to race. Why did Jace invite him over? Why did he lie to Simon?</p><p>“Oh.” Simon said and sat down at the table. Simon knew Jace was emotionally constipated most of time but he had thought they had passed that.  Not even six hours before had Jace been desperate for Simon’s attention and now he’s shutting Simon out? </p><p>Simon knew better though and continued to stay quiet. He was only running on four hours of sleep with a bonus two caffeinated hours from Jace’s disgusting chai latte and he could not afford an argument with Jace over emotions. Simon pulled out his laptop and started to work on one of his assignments that was due next week. He faintly heard Jace walk away, most likely to his bedroom, causing Simon to deflate. He wasn’t sure what caused Jace’s mood to change but it could be anything ranging from an argument with Alec to seeing Sebastian, Jace’s biological half brother. </p><p>A half hour had passed and Simon finished half of his Ancient History paper when he saw his phone light up.</p><p><b>Clary Fray:</b> hey! Izzy, Maia and I were going to go to Taki’s for dinner and we weren’t sure if you wanted to come too! I texted Jace too but no answer. <em> 6:04pm </em></p><p><b>Simon Lewis: </b> Is this an official hangout? Is everyone going to be there?  <em> 6:06pm </em></p><p><b>Clary Fray:</b> not sure yet! I just texted Alec and he said him and Magnus might come after Magnus’ class. <em> 6:10pm </em></p><p><b>Clary Fray:</b> he also said Jace might not be up for going. <em> 6:10pm </em></p><p><b>Simon Lewis: </b> Oh really? He’s heard from Jace? <em> 6:11pm </em></p><p><b>Clary Fray:</b> apparently… you haven’t? <em> 6:12pm </em></p><p><b>Simon Lewis:</b> We got into an argument. <em> 6:12pm </em></p><p>It wasn’t really an argument but it was the most simple way to describe what had happened between them. Clary didn’t need to worry about them, despite what she frequently says. He put his phone face down on the table and sighed. </p><p>This guy will be the death of Simon, he swears.</p><p>Simon slid his chair out from the table and grudgingly walked to Jace’s bedroom door. He knocked twice before trying the doorknob. It was locked.</p><p>“Jace..open up.” Simon knocked again. He was greeted with silence and started to grow nervous. “Jace.. c’mon.” He rattled the door before attempting to pick the lock. Once Simon got the door open, he entered the room to find it was empty. Simon sighed before making his way towards the window and saw Jace huddled on the fire escape. “Hey!”</p><p>Jace jumped and whipped his head around to meet Simon’s gaze. “I’m just enjoying the view, don’t worry.” </p><p>“Yeah, okay Lightwood. Get in here.” Simon said rather abruptly. Jace did not move from his spot against the building. “Jace, we need to talk.” </p><p>Jace sighed and slowly got up from the door and crawled back through the window and into his bedroom. Jace didn’t meet Simon’s eyes and just flopped on his bed face down. Truth be told, Jace was nervous. Really, really nervous and his conversation with Alec didn’t help much. The problem was that Jace didn’t want to risk his friendship with Simon, heck, compared to Simon’s exes, Jace was a mess. Simon deserved so much more than Jace and he should be grateful that Simon is even his best friend. </p><p>“I thought you were finally going to ask me out.” Simon blurted out. “You know, an official one where we were both aware of our feelings for each other and we’d get something other than the shitty dining hall food or Taki’s shitty diner food.”</p><p>Jace sat up and just stared at Simon in disbelief. There was no way Simon just said that. </p><p>“And honestly, I don’t even care if what I thought we had doesn’t actually exist. I’m just grateful for being your friend, man. I came over to help you with your fake paper and you just一” Simon sighed and ran his hand through his hair roughly. “I know it’s hard. Of course, it’s hard for you to convey your feelings after the emotional abuse Sebastian and Valentine put you through but I literally cannot judge you. You’re stuck with me, Lightwood. You can’t get rid of me.”</p><p>Jace continued to stare at Simon. A whole minute of silence passed before Jace uttered a sound. “Why am I stuck with you?”</p><p>“Because I love you, goddamn it.”</p><p>一一一一一一一一一一</p><p>“Wait…” Izzy stopped sipping on her iced tea. “You declared your love for my brother and just… walked out?” </p><p>“You make me sound like a jerk when you say it like that.” Simon grumbled and angrily swirled the straw of his Pepsi. Simon didn’t declare his love and ditch Jace. No, the two stared at each other for three minutes before Simon broke the silence and told Jace that he was meeting up with Clary. “Also please don’t tell Alec I did that, I would very much like to graduate next year. No need to end my life so soon.”</p><p>Clary laughed and leaned over to metaphorically zip Izzy’s lips together. “I’ll be sure to make sure Alec doesn’t hear it from Izzy. Jace, on the other hand, is not my responsibility.” </p><p>Simon sighed before turning towards Maia and stealing one of her french fries. “What do you think of this, Maia?”</p><p>“I think it’s about time.” She chuckled. “We all know how Jace hates to show his emotions and I think your actions could be that final push for him to get his shit together.” </p><p>“Gee, I hope.” Simon frowned. “I really thought he was doing better. We really passed some emotional hurdles together.”</p><p>Clary reached over and squeezed Simon in a hug. “It’ll work out, Si. I know Jace will come around.”</p><p>“If not, I’m going to murder Sebastian.” Simon mumbled. </p><p>“I’ll toast to that!” Izzy raised her glass and kissed Clary’s cheek. “No offense, babe.”  </p><p>Clary giggled. “None taken! We only share a mother and I do not consider Sebastian my brother since the restraining order.”</p><p>“To this day, I find it so weird that you and Jace share a brother but you two aren’t related to each other.” Maia stated while twirling a fry. “I guess that's the beauty of the American family system.” </p><p>The four of them laughed and continued to eat when Alec and Magnus arrived at the table, prompting Maia to move down the booth to make room for the two. </p><p>“Hello everyone.” Magnus smiled at the group and sat down next to Maia. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Alec followed suit and sat impossibly close to Magnus. Alec wore a serious and pissed off look which made Simon beyond nervous. </p><p>“Nice to see you, Simon.” Alec’s tone was flat with a hint of sarcasm. “Especially since you ditched my brother after emotionally overwhelming him.” </p><p>Oh no, Simon’s life was officially over. Izzy, Clary and Maia all laughed which made Simon feel even worse about himself. This was it, he was going to have to transfer colleges in his last year of school, change his name and get the heck out of New York City. </p><p>“You know what, I was just heading out.” Simon said, standing up and wiggling himself out of the booth. “It was nice seeing you all. I’m just going to一 oh!” </p><p>Simon smacked right into a rather fit blonde-haired jock一 oh shit, that’s Jace. Simon froze against Jace before snapping out of his embarrassment and attempted to walk around Jace. However, the blonde had a different idea and guided SImon back into the booth before sitting directly beside Simon. Simon was petrified, why did he confess his love to Jace and scurry out of that apartment. Simon was really asking for his entire life to implode. </p><p>“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. I was finishing up my physics term paper.” Jace said with his signature charming smile. Simon threw him a look of confusion to which Jace softly knocked his knee against Simon’s to prevent Simon from saying anything further. Simon also saw Alec scoff at his brother before resuming his attention to studying Magnus’ multiple rings. </p><p>“It’s okay Jace!” Clary said in an overly cheery manner. “We are just glad you made it! Simon was telling us <em> alllll </em> about your term paper.” </p><p>“Clary!” Simon threw his napkin at Clary as he grumbled to himself.</p><p>“Simon!” Clary smirked back as she caught the napkin. </p><p>“Oh really?” the corners of Jace’s mouth twitched up as he wrapped an arm around Simon’s shoulders slowly. “Gossiping behind my back now, are you?” </p><p>Simon rolled his eyes. He is so done with this emotional whiplash, but hey! That’s what he gets for falling in love with his best friend! He tried to shake Jace’s hand off of his shoulder but Jace didn’t budge and just held Simon’s shoulder tighter. He eventually gave up and turned his attention to Izzy and Clary and their conversation about their theater class. Surprisingly, Jace stayed quiet as he ate his grilled chicken sandwich and occasionally commented on the topic of conversation. Meanwhile, Simon could not stop freaking out about the fact that Jace’s arm was still around his shoulders. It didn’t help that everyone was just chattering like this was a normal Taki’s Diner meal and didn’t even acknowledge Simon’s panic. </p><p>“Does that mind of yours ever stop running?” Jace whispered in Simon’s ear. </p><p>“I could say the same about you. Do you ever stop running away from people?” Simon mumbled back, annoyed.</p><p>“I think you’re the one who runs away from people, <em> babe </em>.”</p><p>Simon choked on his soda and started coughing violently. Jace bursted out laughing and gently patted Simon’s back. “I swear if you don’t start breathing soon...”</p><p>“What…” Simon coughed and turned towards Jace, incredulously. “What’re going to do?”</p><p>Jace smirked at Simon and leaned in just close enough that Jace’s breathing started to fog Simon’s glasses. “I’d do this.” Jace leaned in to capture Simon’s lips in a short peck. “For CPR, of course.”</p><p>Simon scoffed before pulling Jace back against his lips. “Asshole.”</p><p>“Alright.. Cut it out.” Alec cut in. “I’m trying to finish my meal and have a peaceful dinner. I didn’t sign up for a night at the club.”</p><p>Jace threw his middle finger up at Alec and continued to kiss Simon. When he finally pulled away, Jace said something like, “I love you too.” but it barely came out as Simon pulled him back in. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>